


Equivalente en el espacio

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Festivals, Gen, Keith Family Week, Klance si miran bien, Plushies, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Era un puesto de puntería, con el aparente premio de un peluche. Lance tenía su mano en uno de los rifles, y con la otra señalaba los premios. El vendedor parecía bastante alegre, pues el escuchar a Lance atraía la atención de otros posibles jugadores.―…th! ¡Keith!― S- ¿Sí?― ¡Tú también, escoge uno!Keith Family Week Day 2: Blood/Bond





	Equivalente en el espacio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady con otro drabble traído por la Keith Family Week. Los prompt de este día son Blood/Bond, pero elegí Bond. Mi computadora está muriendo así que necesito subir esto rápido.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!~

**_Equivalente en el espacio_ **

 

 Keith vagaba por el festival de la ciudad en la que estaban. Allura había dicho que podía ser bueno para su popularidad, así que no tenían más opción que ir.

Allura les había dado unos cuantos GAC a cada uno, y se habían dividido apenas entrar, pues todos tenían ganas de visitar distintas partes del festival. Keith ya había pasado por unos puestos de comida y comprado algo para el cabello que funcionaba lo suficientemente bien como para hacer de liga, pues las pocas que tenía con él habían terminado cediendo y rompiéndose.

Caminaba esperando dar con Shiro al menos, y lo encontró junto a los otros.

― ¡Keith! ¡Ahí estás, ven!

Lance y Shiro estaban hablando más cerca de un puesto, y Hunk y Pidge estaban observándolos, ambos con los brazos llenos de cosas.

― ¿Qué hacen?

―Lance está regodeándose de su puntería para ganar en ese juego.

― ¿Esos son peluches?

― ¡Sí!

Era un puesto de puntería, con el aparente premio de un peluche. Lance tenía su mano en uno de los rifles, y con la otra señalaba los premios. El vendedor parecía bastante alegre, pues el escuchar a Lance atraía la atención de otros posibles jugadores.

―Lance nos ganó uno a todos. Hunk tiene el equivalente espacial a un osito, yo tengo un búho. ¡Son súper monos, Keith! ¡Tienes que tener uno tú también!

― ¡Venga, Shiro! ¡Sólo toma uno!

 Ah. Shiro quería actuar como un adulto responsable, pero era evidente que quería elegir algo, como esa cosa que parecía ser el equivalente de un gato. Keith rio al ver cómo terminó cediendo. Shiro tenía un par en su habitación, cortesía de su familia y de sus alumnos. Su habitación podría sentirse un poco más como era su casa antes de partir hacia Kerberos.

Su propia casa estaba muy vacía.

―…th! ¡Keith!

― S- ¿Sí?

― ¡Tú también, escoge uno! ¡Y no te resistas como Shiro, yo puedo insistir toda la noche! ¡Puedes agradecerle a Rachel por eso!

Todos lo miraban expectantes y listos para insistir también, así que comenzó a mirar los premios, buscando alguno que fuera aceptable. Vio otros equivalentes de los que ya tenían, vio algo que parecía un elefante, pero entonces fue que lo vio. Era un pequeño hipopótamo. Le recordaba a uno que tenía cuando era niño.

Lance pareció entender el silencio y comenzó a disparar, ganando el premio en cuestión de segundos. Se lo dio y Keith no pudo hacer más que acariciarlo. Era realmente suave.

Allura los llamó para que volvieran al Castillo, pues habían recibido información y tenían que decidir un par de cosas.

Tras terminar el encuentro volvieron al puente, pues habían declarado que era noche de pijamada y habían dejado los premios ahí. Keith llegó primero, y dejó el suyo tras acariciarlo una vez más. Lance había pasado delante de él, habiendo dejado el resto de sus premios allí. Ninguno había entendido porque había tomado tantos.

― ¡Lance! Yo… Gracias.

―No hay problema. Fue divertido. Solía ganar todos esos premios para mis hermanas, primos y sobrinos. También mamá. Yo… Lo extrañaba, ¿Sabes?

Podía entenderlo.

―Mi padre me regaló un peluche como este cuando era pequeño. Yo… Lo guardé cuando él murió. No lo había recordado hasta ahora.

―¡! Yo… Vaya, Keith. Lo siento mucho.

El resto del equipo había entrado en algún momento y lo había oído.

Todos habían terminado abrazados, contando cosas de su infancia.

―Tenía una gata cuando era pequeño, en Japón. Mamá no la quería, pero decía que era buena para que aprendiera a tener responsabilidades.

― ¡Papá dijo lo mismo sobre mi hámster!

Keith había extrañado a su padre por mucho tiempo, había extrañado la única familia que conocía en la Tierra. Ahora tenía su equivalente en el espacio. Ellos eran su familia, también.

Sus abrazos eran igual de cálidos y reconfortantes como los de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! Tenía muchas ideas, pero... Ah~ Decidí ir por este lado. Sólo imaginen a estos niños con peluches todos felices. Se lo merecen. Pensaba en poner una partecita del padre de Keith ganando un peluche en un festival también, pero decidí no hacerlo porque sentí que lo que quería ya estaba escrito. En fin.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un kudo? ¿Comentarios?~  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
